Short Skirts
by Tsukitayio239
Summary: He couldn't resist having sex with a girl who wore such a short skirt. GRAYXOC! rated M for a reason... don't like don't read.


"This feels like a really bad idea," Alex sighed, puling the skirt she wore down a little more. No matter what she did, though, the skirt was either too low on her hips or exposing her legs too much. "Damnit," she turned again the the mirror, looking at her front, then her back. "Whatever. I've worn skirts before. No biggie." She left her room in search of Nightmare.

Her mind was set on sending him to see a doctor.

She peeked her head inside Nightmare's office. "Anybody home!" She called. She looked around and spotted not Nightmare but Gray sitting at the incubus' desk.

"Gray? What are you doing in here?" She asked, walking over to the desk where he worked.

"Nightmare's still sleeping. He's kinda... sick."

"Kind of sick?" I laughed. "Well I guess he's worse than usual with it snowing and everything."

"I guess so," Gray sighed, placing another sheet of paper on the pile that was slowly forming on the side of the desk.

"Need some help?" Alex asked, eyeing the papers.

"No, I'm-" He paused, then looked Alex over. A small smirk played on his lips. "Nice... mini-skirt."

"It's not a mini skirt, okay! It's just a little... short is all."

"A little? Whatever you say, Alex... but just pointing it out, they're striped."

"Huh?"

Gray pointed at Alex's waist level. "Your underwear. They're black and blue striped. And..." he paused, "lacey."

She looked down and then realized her skirt had slipped a little... and that Gray was right. She blushed madly and glared at him.

"You should really cover up more," he chuckled.

"Why were you looking there in the first place, pervert!"

Gray smirked and stood. Alex watched him with uncertainty as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. She let out a small gasp of surprise as he turned her and sat her up on the desk.

"G-Gray what are you...?"

"You want to know why I was staring," he said simply. He ran his hand up her thigh, and up her skirt.

"GRAY! " Alex blushed, closing her legs.

"Well? You want to know why, so I'm showing you... just relax."

She didn't know why, but his words were... convincing. She felt herself loosen, slowly parting her legs more, her eyes on him.

She felt Gray's finger press up against her entrance through her panties and she let out a light moan. He began rubbing, playing with her through the fabric.

"It's because you make me so hot, Alex. It's sort of naughty."

Alex shook her head frantically, her face bright red. "N-no! Don't talk like that, Gray!"

"Why? I'm simply telling you the truth."

"It's so... dirty," she looked away, feeling suddenly very... ashamed.

Gray's fingers slipped past the fabric and she felt his middle finger slowly enter her. She let out a loud moan as Gray slipped his finger all the way in, then slid it out, repeating the motion at a steady pace.

"Gray..." Alex gasped. "Gray...!"

"Mmm... you know, you're making me awfully hard, Alex, with your moaning and all," he added another finger, curling them, making Alex moan needily, then continued. "You're so wet, Alex. Am I that good? Do you want more?"

Alex stared at Gray with a look of need. "I... I..." She nodded weakly.

"Come on Alex, tell me. Tell me what you want."

"I want... I want you to... please Gray, iplease/i..." She gasped, wrapping her arms around Gray's neck. "I want you inside me..."

Gray smirked, shivering with excitement. "Anything you want, Alex."

He slipped his fingers out of her and licked them. Alex watched him, the action made her... aroused. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer. He kissed her, his tongue past her lips. She moaned into the kiss and he grinded his hips against hers, running his hands through her hair.

"Gray," she breathed, pulling away from the kiss. "I need you... please..."

Gray took a step back nodded and reached for his belt, his hands shaking with excitement. He let his belt fall to the floor and unzipped his pants. Alex felt her face get hotter, if that was at all possible, as Gray took out his length.

"I..I..." She looked away in embarrassment.

"Is something wrong?" Gray smirked, reaching up her skirt again, pulling her underwear down. "Having second thoughts?"

Alex shook her head. "N-no but I..." Gray carelessly tossed her underwear away, ghosting his hands over her thighs, making her moan lightly.

He positioned himself between her legs. "I'll go slow."

"Kay..." Alex nodded, resting her arms on Gray's shoulders again.

She winced as he slowly entered her. She bit her lip hard, tasting blood.

"I'm sorry," Gray said. The look on his face clearly showed he was trying his hardest to not hurt her. "Just relax. I promise, I'll make you feel good."

Alex shivered with excitement as Gray slipped deeper and deeper inside her. When he was about halfway, he began moving his hips, making Alex gasp in both pain and pleasure. Her body burned, her mind gone blank. She wanted more.

"G-Gray... Deeper... please," she moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist again.

"A-are you sure...?" Gray asked.

"Are you seriously asking me that...?" Alex growled. "Shut up and fuck me." She pushed Gray's waist with her leg, making him thrust deeper inside her. She threw her head back and moaned loudly. Gray placed his hands on the desk, moving his hips at a faster pace, making her gasp and moan in pleasure.

"Gray...!" She breathed. "Gray I'm... gonna come...!"

Gray nodded. "I... I'm close too."

Alex gripped the edge of the desk, feeling a warm sensation in the pit of her stomach.

"Gray!" She cried as she came. A few more thrust and Gray came along with her.

They sat there for a moment, breathing heavily. Gray pulled out of her and sat on the desk beside her, zipping up his pants again. Alex's face was completely red as they sat in silence for a moment.

"Wow," Gray said, shaking his head.

"Never again," Alex said, staring at her underwear, which was still lying on the floor, "will I EVER wear a skirt again."

There was a pause, and Gray smirked.

"That is such a lie."


End file.
